Everything and Nothing
by Constanze
Summary: An English assignment that my teacher adored...


A/N: I'd prefer none of you asked where any of this came from. I wrote it for an English assignment and my teacher suggested I post it here. Darkwing and Megavolt aren't mine, but they shall be soon...

**Everything and Nothing**

A lone figure stood in the shadows, his flamboyant cape twirling in the wind. After about an hour of listening to The Rolling Stones, taking Flinstone Vitamins, and eating three bowls of Jello, this caped avenger, known as the fabulous Darkwing Duck, was ready for action. He became slightly engrossed with all the activity taking place at the power company. He straightened his suit, tipped his stunning fedora to the side, and descended to the suburban tunnels of St. Canard so he wouldn't been seen. As he arrived to the front doors, he looked around as the lights inside flickered slightly. He silently walked through the empty halls to meet a rat with an armful of light bulbs. He hid himself cleverly. The rat passed him, and he tip toed behind. The rat, who was enjoying a rather interesting conversation with the bulbs, tripped over his own foot and dropped the bulbs. Darkwing flinched as each one hit the ground with a loud shatter. The rat, otherwise known as Megavolt, began to rail irritably.

"Why me?" he wailed as he threw himself against the wall. He finally shook it off. "Oh well. Maybe I'll go to a regatta or something." He turned, and then stopped in his tracks.

"It's awfully quiet in here..." he said, making Darkwing hold his breath. To his surprise, however, Megavolt pulled out an extra bulb from his shirt and eyed it closely.

"Why haven't you talked to me? Is there something I did wrong?" He shook the bulb and then shoved it back into his shirt. "Fine. I didn't want to talk to you, anyway." No sooner as Megavolt had started walking, Darkwing was gasping for air.

"YOU!" Megavolt screamed, and then pulled the bulb from his shirt again. "Stop laughing at me!" he threw the bulb down the hallway. "Forget it. Maybe I'll just steal a couple thousand dollars."

"Or, you could go to jail..." Came Darkwing's voice. Megavolt put his hand on his gun holster.

"I know you're here, duck. Come out and I promise to only fry you to a crisp."

"Not a chance, Sparky." The voice said again. This time, it was closer.

"Ooh! Don't ever call me that!" He shouted as he pulled his electric gun out and began to point. Darkwing slowly appeared from behind Megavolt, and pounced on him. After a few minutes of wrestling, Darkwing stood up and aimed his own gun.

"Are you ready to succumb, scum?" He said. Megavolt tried to maintain a sitting position, but failed and fell back.

"You won't get away with this...you're chemistry!" Megavolt shouted.

"Huh?"

"Er, I mean, you're math, wait...anatomy...no...English.."

"Do you mean, history?"

"Yes! You're history!" Megavolt exclaimed before falling into a profound sleep.

DDDwwwDDDwwwDDD

The images around him were blurry and completely out of focus. He rubbed his eyes as someone stood over him.

"Wakey, wakey, Megsy..." a taunting voice said. He looked up only to be face to face with Darkwing Duck. He groaned and lied back.

"What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything! You fell on your own!"

"Whatever. Now, if you don't mind I'd really like to rob a bank or two before the night's out."

"Are you stupid or something? You actually think I'm going to let you go?"

"Well, yeah. That's how it usually goes, doesn't it?"

"Um, no. I'm the hero and I'm supposed to throw you in jail."

"Really? I thought I was the hero." Darkwing made a face and slapped Megavolt.

"You need some serious help."

"Nope, you do."

"Whatever. I don't forget who I am."

"No, but you wear a funny cape and mask and half this town thinks you're a villain."

"You really, really want to die, don't you?" Megavolt pondered the question. Darkwing rolled his eyes and slapped him again. The two went silent for a few minutes until Darkwing slapped Megavolt one last time. Megavolt's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards.

"Why are you a villain, anyway?"

"I don't know. Everyone in high school was cruel to me, so I decided to pay them back. I kind of liked my image, so I stayed this way."

"Oh. Well, should we get back to fighting?"

"Sure."

And so, Darkwing and Megavolt fought for most of the night.

THE END


End file.
